Question: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{2y - 3}{3y + 5} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3y + 5$ $ 2y - 3 = \dfrac{3y + 5}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(2y - 3) = 3y + 5 $ $20y - 30 = 3y + 5$ $17y - 30 = 5$ $17y = 35$ $y = \dfrac{35}{17}$